I Will Wait
by hunter-liza
Summary: After returning to Hogwarts as apprentice to Severus Snape, Hermione finds herself drawn into a game of cat and mouse with the Potions Master. Can she win their little game, or will her heart get broken in the process? Rating for later chapters. Mature readers only please!
1. I Will Wait

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest story here. This one is going to be a few chapters long though I'm not sure the exact length yet as my muse has yet to tell me where I'm going with this. I have the first few chapters written and I'm just waiting to get them back from my beta so I will be updating every week or so.

As always, I own nothing and I am making no money from the writing of this fiction. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros ect.

Enjoy!

* * *

The stone corridor down to the dungeons was drafty and cold. This was nothing new to Hermione Granger as she spent most of her free time in the dungeons. Her friends thought she was barmy for wanting to occupy her free time with the most hated teacher in Hogwarts; however, Hermione thought her afternoons and evenings were well spent.

It was a privilege for her to be able to work with one of the most skilled Potions Masters in the Wizarding World. After the war two years ago, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts to finish her final year, something she knew she always wanted to do. Graduating with top marks, she decided to pursue an apprenticeship with the Potions Master. Much to her surprise, Snape had agreed to take her on.

They would often spend hours locked in his private labs going over variations of certain potions and even creating a few new ones. Harry and Ron didn't understand her fascination with the difficult and boring subject, but Hermione simply ignored their jabs about spending valuable free time with the 'bat of the dungeons.' Of course Hermione wasn't complaining about "wasting" so much of her time with the man who occupied many, if not all of her fantasies.

She knew that it was impossible to ever have anything more than a professional relationship with Severus Snape, but that didn't stop her from dreaming about him. Coming back to Hogwarts as Snape's Potions apprentice was one of the best and worst decisions of her life.

While she was learning so much more than she could have ever learned in University, Hermione was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on her work. The earthy smell of Potions ingredients that clung to his frock coat were oddly appealing; the graceful movement of his fingers as he prepared said ingredients was mesmerizing, but most of all, it was his voice as he gave her instructions.

The silky tones that he used while passionately talking about his favored subject were downright intoxicating. Each and every word that fell from his lips was sinful and Hermione could feel herself falling harder and harder for the man.

Oh, she knew her fascination with him was ridiculous. She held no notions of moonlight walks or romantic words from Severus Snape. It simply wasn't in his nature to be romantic and Hermione wouldn't want him any other way. Darkness filled his past and present though he tried to keep it at bay, and yet Hermione was drawn to his darkness like a moth to the flame. She wanted to be consumed by him, body and soul.

Her idle fantasies distracted her from the chill that was slowly seeping into her skin as she traveled farther into the depths of Hogwarts dungeons. All too soon, or not soon enough, Hermione found herself at the door to Snape's private lab. With a steady hand she knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open.

"What are you doing here on a Friday afternoon, Miss Granger? Shouldn't you be out carousing with your friends?" His voice slithered over her skin like a caress and Hermione tried to repress her shudder of excitement. Luckily, his back was turned as he tended to a potion and he didn't see her as she regained her composure.

"I didn't have any pressing plans for today, sir, so I thought I might see if you needed my assistance. It is, after all, what I'm here for." Hermione had not planned on the husky tone her voice conveyed and yet it seemed to be having an interesting effect on the Potions Master. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw him draw a deeper breath than what was normal.

Perhaps he was not as immune to her as she thought.

Suddenly, her day seemed a bit brighter. The boredom she felt while in the presence of boys her age was unwanted and she didn't want to waste her time on something so dull. Hermione had known for a while that she was not an ordinary young woman so it would stand to reason that no ordinary man would be able to satisfy her.

The many debates that she and Severus engaged in were more fulfilling than any other encounter with a male that Hermione had had. Perhaps the time had come to force the hands of fate a bit. Hermione wanted excitement and there was a veritable amount of it to be had right in front of her. All she had to do was reach out and take it.

"I didn't ask for you to be present today, so you may leave." He said with an air of annoyance. Hermione caught the slight glance that Snape gave her over his shoulder. She admired the way his hair was tied back with a piece of black leather and the way the ends of his hair bushed his black frock coat with each move of his head.

How Hermione longed to run her fingers through his hair as she was snogged senseless by the man. Shaking her head, she started to unbutton her more formal robes to be more comfortable as the fires lit under the cauldron were making the room a bit stifling.

"It is rather warm in here today." She smirked when Severus merely grunted in her direction. "Aren't you warm?" Hermione slowly moved around his work table so that she could see his face. As per usual, his expression was stoic and not easily deciphered. His years as a spy had taught him to hide his emotions well.

Severus finally looked up from his work. The flaring of his nostrils at the sight of her was all the encouragement Hermione needed. He wanted her. That much was clear as he took in her tight Muggle jeans and plain white tee shirt. A sliver of pale white skin was visible where her shirt was riding up; it gave Hermione pleasure to see Severus' eyes darken with desire.

"I thought I told you to leave, Miss Granger. I have work to do here."

"And I am here to alleviate some of your…work." She smiled at him as she pulled her curly hair into a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"Well, if you insist on invading my personal space then you might as well fetch me some essence of lavender and some Valerian Sprigs from the store cupboard." His voice was curt and seemingly annoyed but Hermione knew better.

As she made her way across the room to his private stores, Hermione could feel the heat of his gaze at her back. The thought made her smile.

For a few moments, she looked through the ingredient list in order to find what Severus wanted and it seemed as if the jar containing the lavender was empty. Hermione was about to turn to inform Severus of the unfortunate turn of events when she felt a presence at her back.

Immediately, Hermione could feel the heat rolling off his clothed form to envelope her in a cocoon of pleasant desire.

"Have you found what you are looking for?" His voice was low and deeply seductive. Hermione was sure he knew the effect it had on her.

Not daring to look over her shoulder at him for fear of breaking whatever intimate spell had been cast, she simply answered, "I'm not sure. I haven't yet completed my search, though there are a few elusive things that I have yet to acquire." She felt rather than heard his chuckle and the knowledge that he was enjoying their little game thrilled her.

"You continue to surprise me, Miss Granger. Haven't you heard that little girls who play with fire are bound to get burned?"

When she opened her mouth to retort, he silenced her by placing a soft kiss at the nape of her neck. The only sound that she was able to make was nothing more than a slight gasp of air. Never in her wildest dreams did Hermione imagine the man ever kissing her; be it on her lips or the nape of her neck. It was almost too good to be true. The contact was gone as soon as it started and Hermione was left feeling breathless by the merest amount of contact.

"The lavender is to your right." He said, spinning away from her and returning to his slowly simmering cauldron. Hermione exhaled sharply when she realized that nothing more would happen today. He was onto her game of cat and mouse. Severus Snape was nothing if not stubborn and it irked her, especially when her body was humming with unfulfilled lust. He wanted to play dirty.

Well two could play at that game.

With a smirk, Hermione retrieved the full jars of lavender and Valerian Sprigs and headed back into the fire.

* * *

A/N: Reviews for the starving author? xoxox


	2. Falling

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying my story so far! Things are getting a bit steamier between our favorite pair so without further ado...

As always, I am making no money from writing this fiction and I do not own the characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros ect.

Enjoy!

* * *

The pair worked in tension filled silence for the better part of an hour. The menial task of brewing Pepper-Up potions for the Hospital Wing wasn't much of a challenge for skilled brewers like Hermione and Severus; however, they knew that it needed to be done so neither complained.

The only words exchanged between them were terse orders from Severus for Hermione to start brewing the Sleeping Draught that Madam Pomfrey needed replenished. It seemed as if they were back to a normal Master and apprentice relationship, though Hermione couldn't understand why he would want to stop their game. It was so satisfying to finally find someone who could give as good as he got.

Though the two only shared a few stolen moments in a store cupboard, Hermione was sure that he was not immune to the thought of having a romantic relationship with her. The only question to answer now was what to do next? He had made the last move with that kiss which had set her nerve endings on fire. Even now, Hermione could feel her face heating as she remembered how his surprisingly soft lips had felt while caressing her skin.

She was so caught up in her fantasies of her Potions Master that Hermione never noticed that she put a bit more lavender into her cauldron than she needed, never noticed that she didn't add enough heat after stirring four times clockwise and she never noticed the slight purple mist that slowly enveloped her. It was too late when Hermione realized her error and she soon slumped to the ground in a heap. She was fast asleep.

* * *

Severus was irritated. The little swot had gall, he would give her that. From the moment she stepped foot in his lab, he knew of her idle fantasies about him. How could he not know? Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor to the core and while she may have courage there was no doubt that she always wore her heart on her sleeve.

The only question he had was why him? She was a bright young woman who had the whole world at her feet and yet she decided to spend what little free time she had with him. It couldn't be because she enjoyed his company. Severus knew he was a snarky bastard at the best of times and a cruel git the rest of the time.

Over the years as her professor, he had done nothing but torment her and her idiotic friends. He knew he hated the Potter boy, he still did, but his reasons for tormenting her were different. He knew a bright mind when he encountered one and he wanted to challenge her. Hermione Granger always rose to the challenge; that much was clear.

Even today, Severus knew that he could have had her in the store cupboard. He answered her challenge of attraction and forced it right back at her. Her arousal was so high that he could smell it like the sweetest perfume. She started their little game of chase and he wanted to see how far she would take it.

Severus was not disappointed. The way she responded so willingly to his voice brought out certain desires he thought were long buried. If he didn't tread lightly, then the darkness that threatened to break the surface of his control would consume both of them. Severus wasn't sure he was prepared for that to happen and he knew that Hermione had no idea what her games could incite.

Still, the idea was tantalizing. Having a young, hot-blooded witch warm his bed appealed to Severus more than it should have. He was only a man after all.

The sound of Hermione's stirring rod clanging against the side of her copper cauldron sharply roused him from his thoughts. It wasn't like her to be so careless in her brewing. Turning to face Hermione's work station, Severus was not prepared for the sight that greeted his eyes.

"Hermione!" He croaked, not believing what he was seeing.

Hermione was crumpled on the floor like a discarded rag doll, her work station surrounded in a light purple haze.

"Protego!" Severus shouted to contain the volatile potion before rushing to her side. Carefully, he slid his hand behind her head and tilted her face towards him. The slight rise and fall of her chest assured him that she was still breathing and a simple diagnosis spell revealed that she hadn't poisoned herself. The witch had been sloppy in her brewing and knocked herself out with a very potent sleeping draught.

If Severus hadn't been so worried about her safety then he would have been furious at her lack of attention. It simply wasn't like Hermione to be so careless. With a sigh, Severus slipped one of his hands under the witch's knees and the other under her upper back and hoisted her into his arms. She moaned softly as her head lolled against his shoulder and Severus could feel his own body respond to having such a feminine body pressed against his own.

"Bloody hell." He muttered as he carried the unconscious witch through a door that led to his private chambers.

* * *

The feeling a cold, wet cloth being dabbed on her forehead slowly roused Hermione from her involuntary slumber. The remnants of the Sleeping Draught in her system kept her from completely waking up but Hermione could tell that she was lying on something soft and warm.

In frustration she tried to open her eyes to see where she was but her body just wouldn't respond. What had happened? Hermione tried to sift through the blurry images of her memories, but she kept coming up short.

She was surprised when she felt a soft hand slip under her head to tilt her face up. Cold metal brushed against her lips and she was softly coaxed into sipping something that tasted of peaches. Warm fingers slowly rubbed circles on her throat to ensure the concoction was swallowed. Almost immediately Hermione felt her senses returning to her and she was finally able to pry open her eyes. She gasped when she saw the worried face of Severus Snape hovering over her.

Many of her friends would have been terrified to see the dour Potions Master hovering over their beds as they awoke, but Hermione wasn't like her friends. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming and Hermione reached out a hand to make sure he was real.

In a flash, her wrist was grasped in a vice like grip. The worry on Snape's face quickly turned to anger when he realized she was alright.

"What were you thinking? Your actions were careless and downright stupid, even for you!" Severus hissed. He knew he was being slightly overdramatic, but damn it, the witch had scared him. The surprised look on her face was enough for him to release her wrist and her arm fell back to the bed with a plop.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…I…that is…I'm sorry." She stuttered. She had never seen Snape this angry; at least he had never been this angry at her. It was then that she realized just where she was.

"Why am I in your bed?" Slowly, Hermione sat up and looked around the sparse contents of Snape's personal living space. She lay in the middle of a large four poster bed with a forest green comforter and a mound of matching pillows. A dresser and mirror dominated one wall while the rest were crammed with bookshelves and books.

"You are in my bed, _Miss Granger_, because you collapsed in the lab. You were lucky I was there to stabilize your dreadful excuse of a potion or you might have caught your death on the stone floor!" When she didn't respond, he continued. "Or perhaps I should have left you there instead of caring for you?"

By this time, Hermione could feel her own ire rising to the surface. She abruptly slid off the side of the bed and headed towards the door. Before she could stop herself, she turned and faced Snape head on.

"I said I was sorry; there is no need for you to be cruel. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go clean up the mess I made and head to my quarters." She turned to leave when she was suddenly wrenched backwards into a very solid, male chest. Once again, Hermione found herself trapped within the spell of the Potions Master. His scent was invading her senses and reasonable thought fled from her mind.

"You won't get away with it that easy." Snape's fingers tightened their hold on her upper arms and her back was drawn in tighter against his chest. Hermione gasped when the evidence of his arousal pressed into her plump backside. A shiver ran down her spine when her hair was nudged aside by questing fingers. "You were the one who started this game, after all."

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" Hermione whimpered as Severus continued to nuzzle her neck and inhale her unique scent. He chuckled at the husky tone of her voice. It was almost too easy; she was so responsive. Wanting to know how far he could go, Severus moved his hands down her arms to her curvy waist. He could feel her muscles tense as he stroked her through the thin cotton of her tee shirt and he felt himself respond in turn.

"Do you want to play with me, little witch?"

"Wha-"Her response was cut off when Severus spun her around to face him. Giving her no warning, he captured her lips with his own. His kiss was not tender and was not meant to tease. His tongue plundered her mouth, demanding entrance and thrilling when she acquiesced. Teeth nipping and tongue dueling, Severus took what he wanted from the witch. Her taste was exquisite and her response was ecstasy.

Hermione was in heaven. She welcomed the heat that enveloped her and threatened to burst into flames. She tried to take over the kiss but it was over almost before it began. Just as quickly as Snape had pulled her body to his did he push her away.

"Get out."

"I don't understand…"

"Do as I say, and get out!"

Hermione didn't know what else to do, so she ran. She didn't stop until she reached the portrait that guarded her quarters. Quickly saying the password, she climbed through and collapsed on her overstuffed sofa. Humiliation washed over her and Hermione let the tears fall unhindered from her eyes.

Damn Severus Snape, damn him to hell and back again!

* * *

For several moments, Severus stared at the door Hermione had run through in her haste to be rid of him.

What had he done?

* * *

A/N: Stay with me, folks! We are just getting started. As always, let me know what you think because reviews make my world a better place. XOXOX


	3. A Drop in the Ocean

A/N: First off, I just want to say how sorry I am that I have not updated in forever! I promise that I am not giving up on this story. There were a few things going on in my personal life that had a major impact on how much time I had to write. Rest assured that I am back and will be writing as diligently as my schoolwork will allow.

With that said...

Enjoy!

* * *

"I am such a fool! Why do I let him affect me so much?" Hermione muttered as she let her head drop onto her raised knees. Even though it had only been a few hours since her encounter with Severus Snape, Hermione felt as if a lifetime had passed. She felt pathetic at the loss of his company; it was no wonder a man like him wanted nothing to do with her.

The fact that he kissed her meant nothing. Hermione knew he was only trying to scare her away and at the moment, it was working. What could she have been thinking playing games with someone as experienced in life as he?

"It's something in a man's DNA, I swear. They always have a way to get under our skin and stay there until they just fester and explode." Hermione let out a sharp chuckle at the response from her best friend and confidant. As soon as she had calmed down, Hermione had made a quick floo call to Ginny Potter and demanded that she come to Hogwarts.

For the past half hour, the two witches were sitting in Hermione's living quarters trying to understand the inner workings of Severus Snape's mind.

It wasn't working.

"What does the man want with me? It seems as if I am nothing other than a plaything to him; he is so hot and cold!" Hermione rose from her place on the couch and began to pace the room nervously. "Is this just some kind of test? What was I thinking?"

Ginny leaned forward, braced her elbows on her knees and rested her chin upon her clasped hands. It had been a long time since she had seen Hermione get so worked up over anything. The red-headed witch had known for quite some time that her friend had more than professional feelings towards their former Potions professor. Things became even more difficult when Hermione started working for him. Day by day, Ginny watched as Hermione lost pieces of herself because she loved a man who could very possibly never love her back.

It was heartbreaking.

"Why do you let him do it, then?" Ginny asked, hoping to get her friend to come to her senses. Almost immediately, heat flared behind Hermione's chocolate colored eyes.

"What do you mean? I don't let him _do_ anything!"

Ginny smiled inwardly. "Then don't let him walk all over you like you are doing right now. It's as simple as that, Hermione."

Hermione stopped her pacing and faced her friend. The mischievous glint that illuminated Ginny's green eyes was never a good sign, though Hermione was grateful for her candor. It was refreshing to say the least.

"From what you have told me, you were the one to initiate this little afternoon delight." At Hermione's embarrassed nod, Ginny continued. "The question that remains now is what you are going to do to finish it." She said, leaning back into the plush cushions of the couch.

"That's just it, Ginny. There doesn't seem to be much I can do about it. I thought he would," she paused with her head tilted to the side as she contemplated her response. "Actually, I don't know what I thought was going to happen." It was a moment before Hermione returned to her place on the couch. With a dejected sigh, she plopped down next to Ginny; she needed the comfort her friend could provide.

"I always seem to lose my head when Severus is around. My face always gets hot and if he so much as breathes in my direction I feel dizzy." She covered her face with her hands to try and hide her embarrassment. "When he kissed me today, I thought my heart would burst because it was beating so fast. I have never felt like that with anyone before."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep steady breath. She knew that she would have to come to terms with whatever was happening between her and her Potions Master. At the end of the day, he was still her superior and she could have made a big mistake in her choices that day.

Ginny's question swirled around in Hermione's overactive brain. What was she going to do about the whole situation? Without a doubt, she knew her desire for the man would not go away. As a rule, Hermione always tried to see every project through to the very end. Perhaps she should think of conquering the heart of one Severus Snape as her next project, surely she could do something as simple as that.

She had survived a war against those who sought to exterminate witches and wizards of Muggle parentage, she had survived Unforgivable curses and torture at the hands of a madwoman and she had survived all that darkness without too much damage; however, there were parts of her that longed to be submerged in the dark.

Sensation…touches…life.

That kiss, designed to frighten, had done nothing more than awaken a primal urge within her. It was an urge that no ordinary person could satisfy. Hermione needed someone who had seen the horrors she had, she needed someone who would understand her desire and need to feel alive. The way Severus had responded to her that day reinforced every thought Hermione had entertained over the past two years.

"Do you think you could survive it?" Ginny asked softly. For the past few moments, she had watched Hermione's eyes glaze over as she tried to mentally sort through her dilemma. When she spoke, Hermione jerked as if she had been slapped.

"What?"

"I asked if you think you could survive a relationship, however unconventional, with Severus Snape."

Hermione thought for a moment.

"I think that a relationship with Severus would be a destructive and fulfilling kind of relationship." Hermione sighed in determination. "I have been through too much, Ginny. Too many things have happened in my life for me to want anything less than an all consuming kind of relationship. I won't be so naïve as to say that I want his love because I know that he may never love again, but I need him."

Suddenly, it felt as if a large weight had been lifted off of Hermione's shoulders. For two years, she had been carrying around the secret of her feelings and every day it became harder and harder to hide what she truly felt. Both Harry and Ron expected her to be perfect and composed and while Hermione loved both of them, they would not understand. Neither of the boys could possibly understand her need to feel wanted nor could they understand her reasons for needing to be wanted by Severus.

"Well, that answers one of my questions but one other still remains." The red-head had the nerve to arch a perfectly formed brow in Hermione's direction.

Hermione laughed. "What to do, indeed."

Both women were silent for a few minutes as they tried to come up with a plan of attack. It was Ginny who thought had a clever idea.

"Hermione, you and Severus were invited to the Minister's birthday party at the Ministry, right?" Ginny said the excitement evident in her voice.

"Yes, I answered the R.S.V.P a few days ago."

"What did you R.S.V.P?"

Hermione's brow furrowed as she tried to understand why her friend was getting so excited about Minister Shacklebolt's birthday.

"I said that I would be going and Severus told me, rather reluctantly, that he would be making an appearance as well."

"You two aren't going together though, are you?"

"Ginny, what are going on about?"

Ginny smiled a secretive smile.

"The easiest way to make a man realize what he could have is when he sees another man with what he wants." At Hermione's confused look, Ginny laughed. "I'm saying that you need to bring a date with you to the party, someone Severus would not enjoy seeing you with."

"Oh…I guess that would make sense." Hermione gnawed on her lower lip for a moment before realization dawned. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

Once Hermione Granger was through with him, Severus Snape would never be able to let her go. She would make sure of that.

* * *

A/N: Lemons next chapter! As always, let me know what you think XOXOXOX


	4. Ride to Live

A/N: I know, I know. It's been far too long since I've updated this story. A thousand apologies! A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given me the boost I needed to continue this story. You all have been amazing!

Enjoy! XOXOX

* * *

"This is it. There is no turning back now." Hermione spoke softly to herself as she gently applied the final touches to her make-up. Ruby red lipstick lightly covered her lips and a soft beige eye-shadow brought out the honey tones of her eyes. There was no mistaking that Hermione Granger meant business, especially when one considered the sinful dress Ginny had forced her to buy for this particular occasion.

The night of the Minister's birthday had come upon her more quickly than Hermione anticipated, making her feel foolish for thinking she could ever seduce a man like Severus Snape. Then again, when she looked at herself in the full length mirror hanging in her bathroom, Hermione had to admit that she looked pretty damn good. The sparkling silver sheath of a dress fit her like a second skin, leaving nothing of her curvy figure to the imagination. The strapless top of the dress was lined with emerald green crystals that leant just a touch of Slytherin to her look; Hermione hoped to entice her reluctant Potions Master with such a look. The silky material of her dress fell to the floor and swayed every time she moved, making her shimmer every time light touched her.

A few hours prior, Ginny had helped tame her wild curls into a fashionable up-do, leaving her neck and shoulders bare.

"You have gorgeous skin, Hermione." Ginny had told her in a firm voice. "It would be a shame to hide it, especially on a night like tonight."

Though Hermione was loathe to admit it, she was forced to concede that a little make-up and a pretty dress really did make all the difference. She felt ready to take on the night until the sound of her doorbell pealed loudly through her apartment. Butterflies instantly flooded her stomach and she felt slightly nauseous.

"Get it together, Hermione! You can do this for Merlin's sake."

Shaking off her fear, she walked across her front hall to let in her date for the evening.

"Hello Sirius," said Hermione with a warm smile. "Don't you look dashing this evening?"

The lithe form of Sirius Black strolled through her open door with a boyish sort of charm. He knew the reason Hermione asked him to escort her to the party and was thrilled with the challenge of it. The thought of seeing the fury etched into Snape's face sent tingles of delight down Sirius' spine. Of course those tingles had nothing to do with the knockout dress draped over Hermione's body, or so he had to keep telling himself.

"Forget about what I look like, love because you look bloody amazing!" Sirius whistled his appreciation as she honored him with a little twirl. "I've changed my mind."

Hermione stopped mid twirl.

"What?"

"I can't possible let old Sevvy have you," he grinned "I want you all to myself."

Hermione laughed nervously. "Oh stop it! You're happy to do anything that will make Severus frown and you know it." She walked across the living room to gather her clutch and shawl.

"I know, I know. Here, let me help." Sirius took the matching silver shawl and gently draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" Hermione asked quietly.

Sirius frowned. It was true he was happy to help out with Hermione and Ginny's devious little plan, but Hermione didn't seem as excited about it as he thought she would. Shouldn't the prospect of making Severus wild with jealousy be something Hermione would want?

"Hermione, you know you don't have to do this. That git doesn't deserve you anyway."

Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Thank you for saying that, but this is something I need to do. If I thought I could capture his attention easily, I would but the man is rather thick when it comes to things like this." She rubbed the spot between her eyes for a moment as if contemplating something. "I just need to give him a little nudge in the right direction. That's all."

Sirius cocked his head to the side and sighed in mock despair. "If you're sure you don't want to run away with me…" The light sound of Hermione's laughter filled her small living room.

"You really are sweet."

Sirius continued to ponder as he placed a hand against Hermione's lower back to escort her down the stairs of her apartment building. They walked in silence to the apparation point and with a small smile, Hermione let Sirius apparate them to the Ministry.

The party had already begun as the couple walked through the open doors to the ballroom. Bright lights from thousands of candles illuminated the large room with its tall white pillars and gleaming marble walls. Each table was covered in a pure white cloth and a dark purple orchid adorned each table top. The decorations contrasted beautifully; they were simple yet elegant. Hermione approved of Kingsley's choices.

Each wizard and witch in attendance was dressed in stunning evening wear; clearly no expense had been spared for this event. Music swelled from the orchestra seated at the front of the ballroom and many couples adjourned to the dance floor to participate in a formal waltz.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?" Sirius asked as they made their way across the room to where their table was situated. He immediately noticed the way Hermione smiled and relaxed as she watched the dancers move gracefully across the floor.

"Hmm? Oh, not just yet. Maybe perhaps after I have some liquid courage." She spied the floating trays carrying glasses of bubbly champagne and immediately wished for a taste. Her wish was granted when Sirius plucked two tall flutes off a passing tray and handed her one.

"To us having a pleasant and enjoyable evening together." The two clinked their glasses together and shared a smile. Bringing Sirius was exactly the right choice. His easy banter made her nerves less frayed as she waited for her other friends to arrive. Of course, she was also keeping her eyes open for a certain dark-haired wizard but had yet to find him.

"I'm so glad we came together, Sirius. I really can't imagine being here with anyone else."

"Indeed? How quaint, Miss Granger."

Hermione's blood ran cold as the cool, disdainful voice of Severus Snape washed over her. He must have entered from the other side of the ballroom as neither Hermione nor Sirius had seen the man anywhere. It took a moment for the witch to gather her courage so that she might face the man who haunted her dreams.

"Good evening, Severus. I was wondering if I would see you here tonight." Although her insides were trembling with anxiety, Hermione's voice was calm. She tried not to recoil when a sneer contorted his normally handsome features.

"And why would you not? You answered my RSVP in the affirmative, which of course meant I was planning on attending." Severus' voice was cold, but Hermione could see his eyes were burning hot. They raked across her body, taking in every detail as if committing it to memory.

The heat of his gaze was so intense Hermione swore she could feel it as it caressed her body. She watched as his nostrils flared slightly and smiled inwardly. The dress had just paid for itself with that look.

"I just know how much you dislike a crowd, is all." She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm glad that you did come, though." Turning her head to her date, she asked "Shall we have that dance now, Sirius?"

Sirius took her hand in his and gave a little bow.

"Of course. Been a pleasure as always, Snape." With those last words, Sirius pulled Hermione onto the dance floor and into his arms. He could practically feel the fury rolling off Severus as the man continued to watch the couple dance.

The rest of the night followed a similar pattern. Hermione and Sirius danced, laughed and had a wonderful time while Severus glared at them from a distance. Awhile later, Sirius was deep in conversation with a fellow Auror when Hermione decided to take a turn in the gardens.

"I'm just going for a spot of fresh air. I won't be gone long." Sirius nodded his understanding and Hermione weaved her way through the crowd of people still in the ballroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Severus along the far wall. His eyes followed her until she left the noisy room.

The night air was cool as she broke free from the confines of the ballroom. It was no surprise when she wished she had thought to bring her shawl with her. Her chilled skin was the last thing on her mind when she stepped into the Ministry Gardens, however. They had been opened for the party, but very few of the partygoers were of the type to take a stroll through a bunch of flowers. Hermione was not like the rest of them, though. She appreciated the beauty and solitude she knew those very flowers would provide.

Lilac and rose scents filled the air with their enchanting aroma, silver moonlight bathed each of the delicate flowers with its soft light. It was peaceful and comforting.

Hermione strolled along the stone path that weaved its way through the many varieties of flora, taking the precious time to think over the evening's events. Things had gone well enough, though Hermione wished she could have had a little more contact with Severus. It was clear that her plan to make him jealous worked, but it also made her wonder what he would do with that feeling. Thoughts raced through her mind and one question kept popping up – had she pushed him too far?

She supposed she wouldn't have to wait long to find out when she heard another pair of footsteps on the stone path. Those footsteps could only belong to one other person. Taking a seat on a nearby stone bench, Hermione awaited the arrival of her Potions Master for she knew that no other could have followed her outside.

"Fancy meeting you here, Severus." Hermione's calm voice did not betray her inner turmoil. Her insides twisted with nerves as she took in his breathtaking form. No matter how much the man angered her, she would always find him stunning and alluring.

"Indeed." He sneered in her direction. "Needed some time away from that dog you call your date, did you?" The anger in his voice was expected though unwelcome. Hermione sighed. She was tired of this game the two of them were playing. Granted, she was the one to initiate their titillating play, but she knew when lines were being crossed. Right now was one of those times.

"That was uncalled for, Severus. Sirius was kind enough to escort me tonight since I knew the man I really wanted to be my date would be unreachable." Severus' flinched slightly at her words, forcing her to continue. "Don't be rude to either him or me because of these…certain circumstances."

Severus curled his lip in a sneer, the only defense he knew to work against her. Hermione could tell he was holding back from what he truly wanted to say; she was certain there was a scathing remark poised on the tip of his tongue. The frustration he was feeling seemed to permeate the air around them.

"My my, you are a little spit-fire when we are outside the work place. We might have to work on your attitude, apprentice."

Hermione laughed derisively.

"You knew about my attitude the day I left Hogwarts and the day you accepted my apprentice application. Why would I want to change anything now, especially since I know how much my _attitude_ riles you?" She was being cheeky and she knew it. The flare of his nostrils and the thin line his mouth had become clearly expressed his displeasure; however, Hermione could see the heat in his dark eyes.

He wanted her. He wanted that fire and passion bubbling beneath the surface of her cool demeanor. The displeasure on his face instantly turned sensual as a plan formed in his devious mind.

"You go too far, Hermione." The timbre of his voice dropped, sending jolts of heat straight through Hermione's body. She tried to deny the desire that threatened to consume her being, but her effort was fruitless.

Carefully he took a step towards her, the menacing look on his face unlike anything the witch had seen before. She should have felt terrified at the way he stalked her, as if she was nothing more than a scared animal, but she didn't.

As Severus continued to move closer, Hermione found herself instinctively moving backwards until her knees sharply collided with the stone bench. She tipped precariously on her high heels when suddenly Severus seized her upper arms to steady her.

"Did you wear this dress for him?" Hermione's brows creased as she tried to process his question. The effect the man was having on her senses made is very difficult to function.

"What?" She slowly raised her eyes from Severus' chest to his face as she tried to remember what they had been talking about.

"Black! Did you wear this provocative dress for that dog, Black?" In his anger, Serverus shook Hermione harder than he intended. Her teeth clicked together sharply, snapping her out of her revere.

Her eyes narrowed and her own grip on his arms became fierce.

"No." Her hands slid up his taut arms to lock behind his neck. "I wore it for you." As soon as the words left her mouth, Hermione yanked his mouth towards hers until their lips met in an all-consuming kiss.

Hermione held on for dear life as she took as much as the man she desperately loved gave. All the frustration and anger that had been building for the past weeks exploded in a haze of lust as the couple frantically consumed each other.

Severus thrilled with the feel of Hermione's body against his once more. He missed the contact more than he cared to admit to himself and strived to pull her closer, knowing full well that she was already pressed tightly against his body. He forgot they were still out in public as his hand slipped down her back to her arse, forcing her lower half into his groin. They both moaned at the delicious contact.

"I need you, Hermione…" His lips continued to taste her flesh, moving from her lips to the soft curve of her neck. His hands slid up her sides, gripping and tipping her backwards to make her beautiful breasts more available for his searching tongue.

The jeweled top of her dress obstructed his path, frustrating him. He needed her naked; he couldn't wait to fully taste her.

"Severus, wait. Not here…"

"Yes, here! Can't wait." Severus continued to touch every inch of her exposed skin, desperate for more contact. "I need to see you."

He slipped a hand under the fabric of her corset-style dress to expose her breast when another male voice rang out, breaking their sexual spell.

"Hermione? Are you out here?" Sirius called.

Finding the strength, Hermione roughly shoved Severus away from her. He stumbled back, a look of pure hate in his eyes. It was as if the last few minutes hadn't even happened; things were doomed to return to the way they were. Fear rose in Hermione at the thought that she had lost him once more. She knew her heart couldn't take another break from the man.

Desperately, she gripped his sleeve and held him to her once more.

"We need to talk about this. Please?" Severus seemed to contemplate her request for an inordinate amount of time when finally he nodded tersely.

"One hour. Meet me in my quarters." She nodded quickly and pulled him close once more. She sweetly bussed her lips against his as if to reassure him she would be there.

"One hour, I promise." With that she was gone in a flourish of silver satin.

* * *

Please review! XOXO

Hunter


End file.
